The present invention relates to display technology, and more particularly to an organic light emitting diode display panel and display device.
During the operation of a large-size organic light emitting diode (OLED) display panel, a phenomenon of light emitting unevenly often occurs. The main reason is the uneven distribution of vertical resistance and the excessively large amount of horizontal resistance. Besides, the vertical resistance is mainly determined by an energy level structure, carrier mobility, and a thickness of each layer of the device, and the horizontal resistance is mainly determined by a conductivity of a transparent electrode. Due to a limitation of high horizontal resistance of the transparent electrode, when a current is applied to an edge of the OLED display panel, it is difficult for the current to reach a central region of the OLED display panel. Therefore, uneven light emitting of the OLED display panel is caused.
Thus, it is necessary to provide an organic light emitting diode display panel and display device to solve the problems of the prior art.